Dynamic random-access memory (DRAM) may be used with modern electronics due to its low cost and high-capacity. For example the memory in modern personal computers, cameras, GPS devices, servers, networking devices, routers, and digital signal controllers may include DRAM.
DRAM is a type of memory that stores data in individual capacitors. Generally, the capacitors are found within an integrated circuit. The capacitor charge and discharge states may represent a “1” and “0”, respectively, and the states may be created by storing either positive or negative charge on the capacitor. One advantage of DRAM is its simple construction, requiring only a single capacitor and transistor to form a bit. Conversely, other types of memory (e.g., SRAM) may require four or more transistors to form a single bit. Thus, DRAM conserves surface area on the surface of a memory chip, and also reduces fabrication costs/time since only a two component cell needs to be formed.
However, there is much room to improve DRAM architectures. For example, DRAM tends to consume more power than other types of memory, and requires frequent refreshing since the architecture of the DRAM chip may leak current. And, in some instances, it may be desirable to read out more data at once than traditional DRAM architectures can provide.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.